Two Halves, Into a Whole
by mochimaruvii
Summary: In a boating incident, Tohru is thought to be dead, who is this stranger that looks exactly like her? Will she be able to heal Yuki's broken heart? *7th Chapter*
1. Prologue

Two Halves, Into a Whole  
  
  
By: Gingko-chan

  


* * *

Hiya! This is my second fic! Yay! Please r&r and pleeease try not to hate it...*sniffles*...pwetty pwease? *cough* Anyways, just read. Oh, and if someone, **anyone**, can please, **please**, give me other suggestions for titles, 'cause I think my title sucks...  
  
Oh, and I also don't own Furuba, so don't sue me, 'cause I don't have the time, so...umm...sue me when I have more time and enough money to waste.  


* * *

  
A slender, dark-haired youth lightly brushed a strand of hair from his eyes, and stretched, trying to wake up, but being unsuccessful.  
  
_I hate mornings._  
  
"Yuki-kun, it's time to wake uuuppp!! Or we'll be late and Tohru-kun will be unhappy!"  
  
_Shigure...I'm going to kill you when I come down there._  
  
But with a rustling of sheets, he left the warmth of his bed, lost his footing and fell down to the floor with a thud. _Ow. I'm never this clumsy, even in the mornings. Not even the baka-neko is. I have a bad feeling about today._  
Yuki got up, and moved to his closet. Thoughts of yesterday night came back to him.  
  


~

  
_A handsome man, presumably somewhere in his late-twenties and by the name of Souma Shigure came prancing into the room, smiling happily and severely freaking out as well as disgusting some of the occupants of the room.  
"Guess whaaat?! Come oooon!! Guess! Guess!" Shigure smiled and set himself down at the table.  
Tohru Honda smiled innocently and poured him a cup of hot green tea, "Have some tea, Shigure-san, and tell us what happened."  
Yuki simply glared at him evilly and chose to ignore that baka, Shigure. Meanwhile, his hot-headed, red-haired cousin, Souma Kyou immediately blew up at Shigure.  
"Don't manipulate Tohru! Besides it's probably just another of your sick high school-girl fantasies!!"  
Shigure's eyes watered, and he gave a pout, though anyone could see that his eyes were laughing still, "Kyou-kun is sooooo mean!! Isn't he Tohru-kun?! Besides, I thought you all deserved a break, so I booked a small ship for a nice day out at sea!! I get no thanks!"  
"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have appeared to be so ungrateful! I'llgo with you, Shigure-san!" Tohru said immediately, her eyes bright and cheerful.  
Shigure smiled evilly, and immediately turned to Kyou and Yuki who had not spoken at all during the whole conversation. "Ne, Yuki and Kyou will be coming right? Unless you want me to go ALONE with TOHRU, I don't MIND though. That is, if you guys TRUST me with TOHRU, ALONE..."  
Shigure continued to smile evilly and put extra emphasis on those few important words.  
Kyou and Yuki both glared at Shigure simultaneously and thought, 'Damn, manipulated by that stupid dog again!'  
Kyou gave Shigure a final glare, "Humph, I'll go."  
Yuki also agreed, trying to sound enthusiastic so that Honda-san would not worry.  
_   


~

  
Yuki pulled on a soft silk shirt made in an oriental design in dark blue colours. He then slowly fastened up the knot-style buttons, straightened his collar, and stepped out of his room, fully dressed and ready. At the bottom of the stairs he saw the baka-neko.  
  
_What a way to start the day, the first person I see is that baka neko._  
  
He simply walked past him, without even saying good morning to the cat and made his way to the kitchen, where the person he wanted to see would surely be.  
  
_Tohru._  
  
He peeked into the small kitchen and there she was, smiling that innocent smile of hers and making sandwiches for the picnic they were bringing onto the boat. Egg, ham, tuna, cheese, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Yuki couldn't help but smile at her.  
  


~

  
Tohru spread her arms to the sky and took a deep breath of the salty sea air, "The sea is soooo beautiful!"  
The other occupants of the boat smiled at her, including Kyou. They all knew that the purpose of this trip was actually to get Tohru to relax more because she was working too hard.  
  
The weather stayed beautiful, till they were far out at sea, and then the clouds started rolling in. Fast. Everyone scrambled to get into the cabins where it was safe and dry.  
Suddenly a large wave crashed over the deck, and Tohru, who had just been getting into the cabin found herself being washed away.  
  
_No!_  
  
Yuki immediately lunged forward to grab her hand. He succeeded._ Yes!_ Then, another wave hit and he was forced to let go. _No! Tohru!_  
The three watched as Tohru was washed away by the tall, furious waves.  
  
_No! No...Tohru...I'm so useless! Useless! Stupid, stupid!_  
  
But all he could do was stare at the endless, stormy waters helplessly; praying.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  


* * *

Yay! This is my second fanfic ever! Well? Well? Like it? Hate it? Like it? Let's see what the daisy says!  
*pulls a daisy out of her hyper-space pocket*  
Like it, *pluck*, Hate it, *pluck*, Like it, *pluck*, Hate it, *pluck*, Like it, *pluck*, Hate it, *pluck*...etc.  
Anyways, please review! Thanks everyone!  
  
~Gingko-chan 


	2. Aftermath

Two Halves, Into a Whole  
  
  
By: Gingko-chan   


* * *

Hi, person who is reading my fic! This is a second chapter to Two Halves, Into a Whole. I'm going to try to make this longer, and better for those who actually read what I write! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Anyway, I'm getting too carried away. Just a little.  
I do NOT own Furuba. That is all you need to know.  


* * *

  
Yuki stared at his hand, just moments ago, she had still been there.  
  
_Tohru...I'm so sorry..._  
  
"Why did you let go! Why?! Stupid mouse! She could be dead! Dead!! And it'll all be your fault!! You can beat me in a fight but you can't keep your grip on Tohru's hand!!" Kyou ranted, and raved.  
He had been at this since Tohru had fallen overboard. He had almost jumped in after her, both of them had; but Shigure restrained them, saying that they would be no help to Tohru, even if they jumped in, they would just make two more casualties in a storm like this.   
"Kyou, shut up and listen. Yuki is feeling just as horrible as you are, she practically slipped out of his grasp, and he watched her get washed away! How do you think he feels?"  
Shigure seemed to be the calmest person there, his posture conveyed none of his emotions, but there was worry in his eyes, and as he spoke, his voice shook.  
  
_Tohru..._  
  
In Yuki's mind, the scene of her being swept away, played back in his mind over and over again. He watched as she was swept away like a tiny rag doll by the giant, dark waves. He saw her shocked face, drenched in salt water, as the wave carried her away. He felt her hand leave his. Lightning flashed outside, and the rain poured more heavily.  
Aside from the rumbling of thunder and the steady beat of rain, an awkward silence had settled itself on the three remaining crew of the ship.  
  
_Gomenasai, Tohru...please forgive me...I didn't save you._  
  
Yuki couldn't stop tears from running down his face, like the rain that poured outside.  
  


~

  
  
After what seemed like hours, the storm began to slow, and the seas began to calm once again. However, the rain still didn't stop, but continued in a light drizzle. And the tension, and silence in the cabin continued.  
  
_Like it's mourning for you, Tohru..._  
  
Finally, seemingly like an eternity, their ship docked, and immediately, the coast guard ran up to them.  
"We've just sent out a search party for your friend, Miss Honda Tohru, and we will notify you immediately of anything we find, but that storm was very, very devastating, you may have to hope for the worst, yo..."  
"What do you mean the worst?! You have to find her! I don't care what you do, but you damn well find her!!", Kyou's eyes almost seemed to glow red, and his hair was practically standing on end. Exactly like a cat, when they were threatened, and worried.  
"Don't worry, we will do everything in our power to find her, you have our word."  
  
_Tohru, you have to be okay..._  
  
  


* * *

Yay! Second chapter finished! Thank you! Remember please review! Also, I'm sorry if this is a little on the short side, but I got a little stuck, and it didn't seem to flow well. So I just cut it short. Anyways, I hope you still liked it. 


	3. Funeral

Two Halves, Into a Whole  
  
  
By: Gingko-chan  
  


* * *

Hello people, err...person...this is the third chapter of my fic. Sorry to all those who actually read this, but I was lazy. Newayz, this chapter will probably be short too, but who knows? I try to make it long, but it always ends up so much shorter, -_-; Newayz, enjoy! Oh, and I don't own anything!  


* * *

  
_It had been two weeks, two whole weeks without any sign of Tohru, absolutely nothing._  
  


~

  
  
"Gomenasai, we have already done everything we can. Authorities on surrounding coasts were notified last week, but they have also come up with anything. We are very, very sorry for your loss..."  
  


~

  
  
"Honda,Tohru. 16 years old." The stamp was lowered, and it came down to the papers, "Deceased."  
  


~

  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Uotani Arisa-san please..."  
"Yeah, whatever...PHONE!!"  
"COMING!!!"  
There was a pause, before the familiar sound of Uotani Arisa came on the line, "Hello?"  
"Hello, Uotani-san? This is Souma Yuki."  
"Oh hi, Prince, have they found Tohru yet?"  
Her voice was a good impression of someone trying to act as if nothing was wrong, it sounded steady on the outside, but it was underlined with shakiness, and worry.  
"Well, there's something we need to tell you, and we thought it would be better if we told it to you in person, could we come to your house now?"  
"No, don't come over to my house, we'll meet at Hana's house in an hour, 'kay? Seeya!"  
  


~

  
  
Both of Tohru's friends widened their eyes. The taller, blond haired girl was the first to speak, "What do you mean dead! She can't be! She just can't. The body was never found, maybe she's still out there, don't give up on finding her! Hana, you can still sense her, can't you? Ca..."  
Then, she lowered her head, and with a barely audible 'sorry...', she walked off, with her head down, and her eyes dark. Both Kyou and Yuki looked at her retreating back, Yuki was the first to speak.  
"It's better if we leave her alone. she and Honda-san were really close before...I think she needs to be left alone..."  
"You mean them, don't you? Hanajima left a while ago...they both need some time."  
"Mmm..."  
  


~

  
  
Yuki, Kyou, and other members of the Juunishi, walked up to the altar. It was decorated with sprigs of white lilies, and baby-breath, as well as other flowers arranged in wreaths and bunches...funeral flowers. They were almost choking in their sweet perfume.  
  
They walked up to the altar, and they were given incense to put at the altar, but the picture, immediately brought back a lot of memories. The picture was of her smiling, happily, beautifully. The sun shone behind her, illuminating her innocent face. Yuki heard Kisa choke back a sob behind him, Momiji quietly whispered to her, and Hiro patted her back.  
  
Yuki bowed respectfully and deeply to Tohru's family, and offered his condolences, and the rest of the Juunishi followed his example.  
Then, they walked off to join the other guests; students and teachers of their school, others that had been close to either Tohru, or her mother. The second meal of the funeral would soon commence.  
As they made their way to the place where they would dine, images kept on flashing through Yuki's mind.  
  
_ A quiet, embarrased 'sorry' spoken when they had first brought her to their house to live  
  
A sweet, shy smile when he had given her those ribbons  
  
An happy, bright smile when he had given her strawberries  
  
Her embarrassed face when he had complimented on how cute she looked in the outfit Ayame had made for her  
  
Her smiling, and humming when she cleaned the house  
  
Her smile, and good morning when he poked his head into the kitchen  
  
Her face, as she was swept into the sea by the waves  
  
_

~

  
  
Yuki ended sitting next to Hanajima. She was dressed entirely in black, and it just made her seem paler, and the circles under her eyes darker, and her eyes redder. She didn't look like she had slept very well, probably cried herself to sleep. Uotani didn't look that much better, and she kept glaring at people around her.  
  
None of them talked to each other, only half-hearted 'hello's were exchanged.  
  
Suddenly, a scream of 'Ghost!!' was heard from the direction of the altar, and all the guests immediately ran to see what the matter was, Yuki was at the head of the crowd.  
  
When he got there, he saw the woman, white as a sheet, pointing at a slim girl standing in front of her.  
  
_A girl with long, dark brown hair blowing in the wind, smiled serenely at the setting sun, she was dressed in a soft, butter yellow summer dress, the flimsy-outer dress was patterned in tiny white daisies, while the dress under was a single color, making the daisies stand out. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the waning sunlight._  
  
The girl standing in front of the stricken woman, turned to face the crowd, and strands of her dark brown hair whipped about her face, and her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Yuki stared at the girl in shock, and slowly, a word came to his mouth, _Tohru...but it can't be..._  
"Tohru?..."  
"Honestly, how many times do I have to tell all of you, that I'm not my aneki!", the girl had her hands on her hips, and she was glaring at the crowd.  
  
  
To be continued...  


* * *

Hiya! I haven't updated in soooo long! But I hope you enjoy the story, and since I still think it's still too short, I'm putting in another chapter, so please R&R!  
Ciao!  
Gingko-chan*  
**Quick Japanese Vocab.** Aneki --> elder sister  
Gomenasai --> sorry  



	4. Blurry

Two Halves, Into a Whole  
  
  
By: Gingko-chan  
  


* * *

Yay! The fourth chapter! I put this up too because I think the third chapter is too short, so I wanted to upload another one...that's probably a really stupid reason, but...Bah! -_-  
Neways, enjoy!  


* * *

  
_The same hair, the same eyes, the same face even, but it wasn't Tohru_  
  
"Honestly, how many times do I have to tell all of you that I'm not my aneki!!" The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest, and gave an exasperated, un-Tohru-like sigh. "Can't a girl come and pay respects to her sister without being accused of being her sister's ghost?!"  
  
The priest was the first to come forward, and he offered her some incense, which she placed at the altar, before bowing and turning to the family.  
Her grandfather looked at her with tears in his eyes, "Kyouko? Kyouko? Is that you?"  
"No, grandfather, it's Yui. Remember?", the girl gazed softly at the old man and gave him a sweet, Tohru-like smile.  
  
_God, she looks so much like Tohru_  
  
Yuki turned his head to look at Kyou, Hanajima, and Uotani and could tell they were thinking the exact same things as he was.  
  
_Could this be Tohru's sister? Her TWIN sister? I've never heard of this from her...and where has she been all this time?_  
  


~

  
  
It had been nearly two weeks after the funeral, and Tohru's coffin had been lain into the ground already; empty. Tohru's body had never been found.  
The kitchen, as well as the house itself, had been getting dirtier, because no one was there to clean it up, Tohru wasn't there anymore.  
  
Shigure spent more time than ever with his work.  
  
Kyou hadn't been home since the funeral, he had been training at Shishou's, staying the nights there as well.  
  
Yuki went out every day to his secret base and tended to his strawberry patches.  
  
None of them wanted to stay in the empty, quiet house.  
  
Yuki, however, still frequently ventured into Tohru's room. To clean it, and breathe in her scent. The scent of spring and innocence.  
_I could've saved her, now she's gone...forever.  
_   


~

  
  
It was nightfall of the first day of the third week, since Tohru had been gone and they were all sitting around the table, eating takeout pizza. Momiji had come by with Hiro and Kisa. Shigure had inexplicably invited Ayame and Hatori. Haru had just tagged along with everyone else.  
BRRIINNG!! BRRIINNG!!  
The telephone.  
Momiji ran to pick it up, "Moshi moshi? Yes, this is. Oh, really. Hello. Yes, I don't think it would be any trouble if you came over right now. Okay, see you soon. Bye bye!"  
He walked back over to the table, and set himself down at the table and grabbed another slice of pizza.  
"Momiji, who was that?"  
"It was Tohru's sister, remember? We saw her at the funeral."  
"What? Why is she coming over n..."  
  
They were interrupted by the doorbell, and all looked at each other, expecting the one sitting next to them to open the door. This continued for a few more minutes.  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
Yuki rose hesitantly to get the door._ What am I doing?! Looking at her will just bring bad memories, and they're something that I do not need..._  
He reached for the doorknob, and slowly twisted it and eased it open, standing there was that girl.  
  
She was dressed in a blue denim dress, neat and simple. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, with two strands of hair down in front of her ears. She smiled shyly at Yuki. It involuntarily made him think of Tohru...  
"Hello."  
Yuki smiled back, as politely as he could and said, "Would you like to come in?"  
"Sure, thank you very much."  
"You're welcome."  
  
Yuki couldn't help but stare at her, and notice how much she looked like Tohru...  
Everything about her was so similar to the Tohru he knew, and...loved.  
  
Soon, they found themselves in the dining-living-room, facing eight pairs of eyes. She smiled softly at the Juunishi and gave a quiet 'hello'. The others responded with their hellos.  
Then, a silence settled in the room. No one knew what to say...  
  
Momiji finally broke the silence, "Ne, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet! I'm Souma Momiji! That's Haru, Yuki, and Kyou." He pointed to each of them individually.   
  
"Souma Hiro."  
  
"I'm Souma Hatori, and these are Shigure and Ayame."  
  
The girl smiled, and introduced herself, "I'm Honda Yui, twin sister of Tohru. I'm very pleased to meet all of you. Aneki has told me a lot about you."  
  
This made tension crackle in the air, as Hatori asked, "How much do you know?"  
Yui put her head to one side in confusion and with a questioning look, "That she lived with Shigure-san, Kyou-san, and Yuki-san. That you are all very kind people. Hatori-san's a doctor, Shigure-san's a novelist, and Ayame-san owns a clothing store."  
"That's all you know?" Hatori asked again in his toneless voice.  
"Hai, that is all I know. From her letters."  
  
Her statement prompted Yuki to look at her,_ Letters? She probably doesn't live around here then..._  
  
Yui caught Yuki staring at her, and turned to look at him as well, "Yes, Aneki sends me letters every two weeks, to England."  
"Could you tell us something more about this, Honda-san?"  
  
"Well, I guess so. You see, I go to a boarding school in England, called Yorkmaine Academy. I've been at that school for as long as I can remember, because Mother couldn't afford to take care of both of us, after Father died, so I was sent to boarding school. Aneki and I are very close, we've always been very close. Money would be sent to me at boarding school every year as school fees. I only just heard of Aneki's death two weeks ago. My uncle really doesn't like me all that much, so I rushed back here after tying up some loose ends with my school and such. I'll probably be going back soon, after all of Aneki's things are in order."  
  
All of them were looking at her, all of them wondering why Tohru had never told them that she had a sister. A TWIN sister, nonetheless.  
  
  
To be continued....  
  


* * *

Yay! Done the fourth chapter, hope it wasn't too short or too fast-paced. Please give me comments and feedback, and...stuff... ^-^ Gingko-chan* 


	5. Woven

Two Halves into A Whole  
  
  
By: Gingko-chan  
  
  


* * *

  
Third chapter! Sorta slow in coming. But I had a good reason, if you want to know. Grade 9, Piano Exam. 'nuff said. But it's finally over. Though I'm probably gonna fail...*Waah!*  
But pudding makes it all better! I just made pudding, light green honeydew pudding and sprinkled it with multi-coloured candy stars! So kawaii! Ahhemm...getting off topic.   
Oh well, have fun reading!  
  


* * *

  
  
_All of them were looking at her, all of them wondering why Tohru had never told them that she had a sister. A TWIN sister, nonetheless._  
  
"Well, Yui-chan, do you want some pizza? Since nobody here can cook decently, we're stuck eating pizza. Here, I'll go get a plate."  
  
Momiji prepared to stand up, but Yui stood up first, and smiled, "No thank you Momiji-kun. I'll go get myself a plate, you're all ready being too kind, inviting me to eat and all. Where's the kitchen?"  
  
Yuki rose from his seat, "The kitchen's right over that way, Honda-san."  
  
Yui gave him a smile, "Thank you, Souma-kun"  
  
Yui walked down the hallway, _This place sure is dusty, not to mention dark_  
She walked down the hallway, and came to the kitchen doorway, and peeked her head in, and widened those chocolate brown eyes. There were three weeks worth of dishes stacked up in the sink, all dirty. The garbage can was already over-flowing, and there were bento boxes, pizza boxes, plastic forks, wooden chopsticks, and instant noodle bowls stacked up beside it.  
  
_Poor aneki, if she saw this, she'd probably cry, but she would still clean it up though. Hmm..._  
  


~

  
  
Momiji stood up, it had almost been a full half-hour, and Yui hadn't come back from the kitchen, "Where is she? Yuki, are you sure you showed her where the kitchen is? Why is it taking her so long? I'm going to see."  
  
Momiji stood up, and bounced to the kitchen, with Yuki and Kyou following, the sight that greeted them there was very familiar. A bright eyed girl was washing the dishes, already, there were clean dishes back in the open cupboards. The garbage had been taken out, the floors swept, and the counters wiped. Everything looked neat and tidy. After standing there for a while, Yui noticed their presence, and turned around.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but your kitchen was really messy, and I couldn't find any clean plates, so I cleaned the dishes, but then the counters looked too dusty. Then the floors looked dirty, and the garbage looked out of place on the clean floor, I'm really sorry. This isn't even my house, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble..."  
  
Yuki couldn't help but smile at her explanation, it reminded him a lot of Tohru...  
  
And then, Shigure burst in, "Ahh! Thank you Honda-san! You have done such a splendid job with the kitchen. Before, you couldn't walk a foot without stepping on something, but now everything sparkles!"  
  
"You're welcome, Shigure-san. It was nothing, besides I wouldn't be able to even get a plate without cleaning everything all up..."  
  
She glanced at the clock on the wall, and gasped, "Oh no, it's almost eight! I should go, I still have something to do for Grandpa. Bye everyone!"  
  
Momiji immediately nudged Yuki in the ribs, "Yuki, why don't you take Honda-san home? It's dark out and not a time for a girl to be walking around by herself."  
Yuki turned to look at him with a puzzled look, but agreed anyway.  
  


~

  
  
The stars were out, and the sky was a beautiful velvety blue. The surrounding landscape was dark. Yui and Yuki walked along the dark road to her grandfather's house. There was a quiet, awkward silence, since both didn't really know what there was to talk about.  
"Honda-san, are you going to go back to England after everything's done?"  
  
"Why? Do you want me to stay?"  
  
Yuki's face flamed, but it was dark so it wasn't apparent. It sort of shocked him slightly, to be hearing that said in a voice so similar to Tohru's.  
At his silence, Yui laughed quietly, "Gomen, gomen. I was just joking. I'm not really sure what I will do. I should go back to England, because there is still one school year left, otherwise I would be wasting Aneki's money. But there's also something else in Japan. Grandpa. He would be devastated if I left, because then Okaa-san, Aneki, and I would all be gone. So I'm not sure what I'm going to do."  
  
"I see. Maybe you should come around sometime, and take a look at Honda-san's room. See if there's anything that should be taken care of."  
  
"Okay. Maybe next week. You know, you are all very kind, just like the way Aneki described all of you. When I called today to ask if I could come, I was actually already outside the door, but I was scared to come in. I'm being weird, aren't I?"  
  
Yuki watched her, she was very much like Tohru, he missed her so much.   
"Not at all, if it was your sister, she'd probably be like that."  
  
Yui laughed quietly, "Aneki would do that. She doesn't like to trouble other people...Oh, we're there. Thank you for walking me home."  
  
"It was nothing. Good night, Honda-san."  
"Good night, Souma-kun."  
  
After bowing politely, Yuki prepared to walk back.  
  
_How strange, I feel happier..._  
  
  


* * *

Yay! Fifth chapter done! This was hard! I really can't write multi-chapter fics...Waah! Oh well, I'm going to try very hard, though I really just want to do a time warp, and go right to the ending. Bah, humbug! Thanks though, to the people who reviewed!  
  
Gingko-chan*  
  



	6. Fresh

Two Halves into A Whole  
  
  
By: Gingko-chan  
  
  


* * *

  
Hi. Still very angry. This is the second time I'm writing this. The first attempt is gone. A whole two hours of work vanished. Not from PC problems. Definitely not from my own stupidity. But from my mom's clicking right finger. *CLICK* and poof, fanfiction go bye bye. Then, I wasted another half an hour throwing a temper tantrum in my room, pushed lots of things down to the floor, and made a whole lot of noise.  
  
Anyways, I have now calmed down enough to write this. Again. I feel so very violated. I wouldn't have to do this again, if someone hadn't deleted it.  
  
Don't get me wrong though, I love my mom. But sometimes, her...ignorance...makes me very...angry.  
  
Anyways, enjoy.  
  


* * *

  
  
It had been a week since Yui had left, and a rather long while without Tohru. Yuki felt lost, and empty.  
  


~

  
  
"Yui! There's a letter here from your sis!" An young man ran down the hallway, his brown hair getting in his bright green eyes.  
  
"Rex, if you must joke, do make it more...tasteful. Remember too, respect the dead." Yui glared before turning around and walking once more.  
  
"I'm not joking. Do you think I'm the sort of person that makes a laugh over the deceased? Well, you better be ready to through your money in the waste bin. 'Cause here you are."  
  
And, he was right. He wasn't lying. Because in his hand was a letter addressed to her, from her aneki.  
  
  
_To Yui-chan,  
Hi! Guess what? Yuki-kun and Kyuo-kun are arguing again. I wish they would stop. How's school? I hope Rex and co. aren't bothering you TOO much. But remember what Okaa-san said, you hurt those you love. Don't get angry. I'm just joking.  
  
Guess what? We're finally at the 2/3's mark! Soon, just 1/3 of the money left to go. Then, I'll be able to afford an apartment and you'll be able to move back to Japan to live with me. Won't that be wonderful? I bet Okaa-san would be very happy for us! Don't you want to move back too? Then, we'll be able to go to the same school, with Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, Hana-chan, and Uo-chan!  
  
Oh, I almost forgot. Tomorrow, we're going on a boat ride/picnic! It will be wonderful. I'll tell you all about it in my next letter. I need to get ready, so I can wake up early to make the picnic for tomorrow. So, goodnight.  
  
You know, my heart tells me that I should tell you, you're very important to me, Yui-chan. And no matter what, we're sisters forever, and I love you. So, go for your dreams! Ike!_  
  
  
Your aneki, Tohru   
It had been sent the day before her accident.  
  


~

  
  
Yuki sat in his seat and stared wistfully out the window. Behind him, he could feel stares, as well as hear lots of giggles coming from the female population of his class. Some were directed at him, some at Kyou. He could tell that stupid cat was probably bristling and feeling very uncomfortable. Serves him right. Just then, the sensei walked in.  
  
"Good morning everyone, today we have a new classmate that has just flown in from England. Everyone, please welcome Honda Yui-san."  
  
"Honda?! Isn't that the same last name as Tohru-san?!"  
"I wonder if she's cute?"  
"I wonder if she's smart?"  
  
Then, Yui walked in and introduced herself. "Hi everyone. I'm Honda Yui. Pleased to meet all of you."  
  
The sensei simply smiled, _How like her sister_"Well, Yui-san. How about you sit in that empty spot there. I believe that was where your sister sat."  
After Yui had sat down, the sensei began to talk again, "We were talking about your research projects last time. Well then, It seems we may need to change some groups. Souma Kyou-san, you will change to Uotani and Hanajima's group. Souma Yuki-kun will work with Honda Yui-san, becuase you are the best student, and Honda-san is new. Any questions?"  
"No, sensei."  
"Very well then, get into your groups and discuss your topic. It can be any topic that interests you. As long as you keep it APPROPRIATE, people!"  
  
  
"Ne, Souma-kun, have you got a topic in mind?"  
  
"Hmm...how about, different types of gardening plants?"  
  
"That's a wonderful idea. We have to add in strawberries. They're aneki's favourite fruit. Mine is peaches."  
  
"Tohru loved strawberries." Yuki looked out the window  
  
"Yes, she did. So, when do you want to start this?"  
  
"Well, it is a two month long project. We have a very long time. But I want to get it done more quickly. So how about this weekend? At my house?"   
  
"Sure. Your house it is then. Since my relatives don't like your family."  
  
"Isn't that sorta harsh? All we did was bring Tohru back to our house."  
  
Laugh.  
  
"Don't laugh."  
  
"Sorry, but your expression was too funny to pass up."  
  
  


* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished! Tell me if its too short? Too long (no chance of that happening)? Too awkward? Give me feedback please! Special thaks to all those people who reviewed: FayeValentine00, Furuba Fan, animeangelsan, Hana-chan, Jelli0, angela, averry, Gin Ryu-chan, Sato Aiko, Kity, Chibi Akane-chan2, Yoake, and of course, Luna Crescent. Sorry for not thanking you before. I keep telling myself to thank people in a chapter. Then I upload it, and bang my head against the table, for my stupidity. Anways, thankyou for your reviews!  
  
  
*Gingko-chan 


	7. Confused

Two Halves, Into a Whole

  
By:Gingko-chan

* * *

Yo! How are you all?! Sorry it took so long...-_-' But...I have a reason...actually, I don't. But give me some time and I'll come up with a really good one. ^_^. *Ahhem* Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's just going to be a whole bunch of little scenes while Yui and Yuki work on their gardening project. ^_^. 

I think that this ficcie will just go on for another...say, 5 more chappies. The shortness will depend on how much h/w I have. Homework can be really evil.

Enjoy!  


* * *

"I hate this weather."

"Honda-san, hating this weather won't make it go away..."

Yui and Yuki were weeding the gardening patch as part of their project. They had just finished planting in some baby tomato plants, rosemary, tea roses, as well as some carrots. Everyone plants carrots, well, almost everyone.

Yuki was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white button-up shirt with the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Yui was dressed in light tan-coloured shorts and a dark blue sleeveless top.

Yui was watering the plants while Yuki was on his hands and knees planting a strawberry plant.  
"I know, I know. But...I know something that can make this hot weather go away." Yui smiled evilly. She aimed the hose at Yuki and switched the waterflow from light to medium.

Yuki yelped in surprise as the cold water hit him, drenching him to the skin. He glared back at her, grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at her. This time, it was her turn to be surprised.

Yui dropped the hose and Yuki quickly jumped to pick it up. Then he aimed it at her and hosed her down with the ice cold water, laughing.

"Kiaa~! Mou...Yuki-kun is so mean!" But she was already reaching behind her to grab a handful of dirt which she promptly flung at him.

This continued for a while and ended up with both of them soaked. Thank god though, the mud washed off with the water, and they weren't so hot anymore.

~

"Um...Yuki-kun?" It was after school, and Yui was at the Souma's working on the project.

"Hai, Yui-san?"  
"Could you maybe help me with my...science homework? I don't understand what the endoplasmic reticulum does..."  
"Sure, but we'll need to work on the project too."  
"Arigatou!" She smiled brightly.  
He smiled back. "You're welcome."

~

Yuki laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. For a while now, instead of Tohru, a certain brown-haired, brown-eyed girl had taken up his thoughts.

_No! The one I love is Tohru...right?_  
All through that night, he couldn't sleep. He kept on trying to figure it out. The Yuki that was best in his class...no, his school, was confused.

~

"Ehhh?! Yuki-kun, where are you going?! Didn't you say you weren't going to leave the h..."

Yuki slammed the door and made his way out of the house. _Stupid dog._  
Yuki walked slowly down the street, totally ignoring the stares the passers-by gave him. Girls, women, and men alike turned to look at him. _Annoying._  
Suddenly, he turned and saw a small jewellery stand. He looked and saw a small pair of ribbons. They were thin and a pale blush pink, in a line straight down the centre of the ribbon were sparkling dark pink crystals. At the ends of the ribbon were two bells, coloured a dark pink as well.

_I should get Yui a present. She has worked hard on the project, and I haven't thanked her._

Right beside the ribbons was a clip. It was a matte silver, decorated with tiny lavender flowers. From the lavender flowers hung fine chains of crystal that ended in a single medium-sized lavender crystal.  
He looked between the two, and picked the clip up, _It suits her better._

"How much for this?"  
"100 yen. For your girlfriend?"

Yuki didn't answer, just handed the vendor the money, picked up the clip and walked off.

~

Yuki was sitting on the roof. Something the stupid neko usually did, but Kyou wasn't here, because he had gone training. Besides, Kagura hadn't followed him, so Kyou would be away for a while. Thinking, like he was.

He stared up at the soft, velvety-looking sky, dotted with stars.

He was deep in thought, when he heard a small noise. Then, Yui's head popped up, and she smiled brightly.

"Hi, Yuki-kun!"  
"Hello, Yui-san."  
"What are you doing up here? Meditating?"  
Yuki smiled. "No. What are you doing up here? Bothering me?"  
She pouted, "Shigure-san called and said he wasn't going to be here, and neither was Kyou. So I should come over and cook dinner for you. 'Cause you can't cook if your life depended on it."  
"I can always just call for take-out."  
"Does that mean you don't want to see me?"  
She pouted and crocodile tears came into her eyes.  
Yuki sweatdropped, shook his head, and smiled softly. "Fine. Are you coming down or not?"  
"Whatever for?"  
"You're making dinner, aren't you?"  
Her smile came back, "Of course. Let's go!"

~

The two were sitting down for dinner. Yui had made curry, a fresh salad, and rice, along with a clear broth-like soup.

"It looks good, very English-like."  
"Is that even a word, Yuki-kun? And, it's not "English-like". You're probably just too used to Aneki's cooking. She cooks in a more Japanese way. The stuff I make is just, more home-style, in a national kind-of-way."  
Yuki shook his head in disbelief, but smiled. "Whatever. Let's just eat."  
"Ne, Yuki-kun...why do you live with Shigure-san and Kyou-kun?"  
He stopped halfway bringing the soup to his mouth. He put it back down. "Let's just say, there was a problem back at home. My family hates me. Except for Ayame, but he won't leave me alone."  
There was an awkward silence, before Yui spoke again. "Yuki-kun, I'm sorry if I made you unhappy. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"It's okay. Here, I'll help you clean the dishes."  
"Umm..arigatou."

The rest of the evening passed in silence, even when Yuki was walking Yui home.

~

_Damn it! What am I thinking?! Stupid Yuki. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!  
_In his head, images swam around.  
_Tohru smiling. Yui smiling.  
Tohru laughing. Yui laughing.  
Tohru thanking him. Yui thanking him.  
Tohru helping him fix the secret base.  
Yui spraying him with the hose, laughing.  
The silvery clip he still hadn't given her._

Who do I like? I'm so confused.

~

Yui stared up at the ceiling in her bedroom. Thinking.  
_You are such an idiot, Yui.   
He doesn't like you.   
He likes Aneki.   
He can never see you for you, only as Aneki, as Tohru.  
_   
  


* * *

Sorta depressing. Maybe it's just my own opinion, but this is starting to sound like one of those typical romance thingies. Anyway...Hope you liked it, and that this wasn't too short. If you have any comments, or stuff to say...review or e-mail me. Kay?  
  
~Gingko-chan* 


End file.
